Une vie mouvementée
by Ana Haru
Summary: Law retrouve une ancienne "amie" à lui. Une amie très mal de par son passé que Law va tenter de "réparer". Désolé je suis complètement nulle en résumé :'D
1. Chapitre 1

**_Une vie mouvementée_**

Disclamer : One Piece n'est pas à moi mais à Eiichiro Oda.

Rating M par précaution pour plus tard.

 **ATTENTION** : Tous les prénoms et noms japonais sont à lire à la japonaise, donc les "r" se lisent "l" et les "v" se lisent "b".

 **NB** : je suis vraiment désolé mais les personnages risquent fort d'être OOC.

 _Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira :)_

Capitaine ! Capitaine !

Quoi Bepo ?

Désolé... La fille c'est réveillée et je crois qu'elle essaie de tout casser.

Bien. Merci Bepo. Je vais aller la voir et la calmer.

Le capitaine du navire se leva et parti en direction de la chambre offerte à la jeune bagarreuse. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait tout casser, il pouvait comprendre, il avait déjà eu cette période lui aussi. Ils étaient définitivement pareils, le plus calme possible en apparence mais il ne fallait pas les énerver sinon, et bien, c'était aux risques et périls de celui qui les énervait. Il savait donc pertinemment qu'il allait se faire frapper et insulter, il le méritait, il le savait alors comme toujours, il la laisserait faire sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme ou s'épuise. Arrivé devant sa chambre, on pouvait en effet entendre les bruits des objets qu'elle s'obstinait à casser sous la colère. Le capitaine décida d'entrer sans s'annoncer, de toute façon elle savait bien que seul lui oserait entrer malgré son énervement.

Toi !

….

C'est sa, ne dit rien Law ! Tu n'est qu'un enfoiré ! C'est de ta faute tout sa ! Tout sa à cause de ta jalousie ! Tu l'as laissé mourir putain! Tu était là depuis le début et tu n'as rien fait ! Tout sa parce que tu as toujours été jaloux que je l'ai choisi lui plutôt que toi ! Et maintenant il est mort ! Tu aurais pu nous aider, on aurait pu le sauver ! Mais tu as préféré faire l'égoïste ! Jamais je pourrais te le pardonner Trafalgar ! Jamais !

Je sais Tsumi, je sais. Mais j'avais mes raisons.

Te fous pas de moi Trafalgar !

La jeune Tsumi insulta et frappa Trafalgar Law de toutes ses maigres forces, elle n'était pas encore complètement rétablie et le combat à Marineford avait épuisé ses forces. Elle s'écroula donc assez vite dans les bras de celui qu'elle haïssait. Law caressa tendrement la tête de sa belle endormie et la souleva pour la remettre au lit. Une fois sûr qu'elle était bien installée, le capitaine décida de remettre la chambre en ordre. Tout en faisant le ménage il resta pensif, lui même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait rien fait pour les aider à sauver le fameux Portgas D Ace, peut être avait-elle raison ? Peut être avait-il véritablement laisser parler son orgueil, sa jalousie et ses envies. Il ne le savait même pas, mais maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit sa, il trouvait cela possible, il l'aimait peut-être tellement que sa jalousie de la voir avec un autre avait pris le dessus. Après avoir tout rangé, il observa tendrement Tsumi, elle voudra certainement s'en aller du navire une fois qu'elle serait complètement rétablie. Peut-être même voudrait-elle partir avant, la connaissant, il savait que c'était fortement possible. Surtout qu'elle voudrait très certainement vite rejoindre ce qui reste de son équipage, pour être sûre que tout les restants allaient bien et surtout pour faire de belles funérailles pour son défunt petit-ami et également pour son défunt capitaine, Barbe-Blanche. Law remit en place l'une des mèches rebelles de Tsumi avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller retrouver son autre patient, dans un état bien plus critique.

Il arriva devant l'infirmerie juste quand Jinbe en sortait. Le désormais ancien grand corsaire venait régulièrement voir le patient qu'il avait protégé de la mort « pour la mémoire d'Ace et Barbe-Blanche » comme il lui avait dit.

Comment l'as-tu trouvé Jinbe ?

Je trouve qu'il va mieux, en tout cas, il a meilleur mine.

Bien.

Dit moi Trafalgar, tu connais la fille n'est-ce pas ?

Exact.

Comment ?

Cela ne te regarde pas Jinbe.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et laissa donc entrer le capitaine des Hearts entrer voir le patient. Law enleva directement la couverture pour pouvoir changer les pansements de son jeune patient. Il retira les anciens avec une extrême douceur, il ne voulait surtout pas que la blessure du jeune homme s'ouvre de nouveau sous un faux mouvement et il ne voulait pas non plus réveiller son patient. A près tout, il devait récupérer tous les traitements donnés par Ivankov et il avait perdu toute sa force dans le grand combat. Une chose était sûre, ce combat allait faire parler de lui pendant un long moment, du moins, s'il se rétablissait véritablement. Et pour ça, Law n'était pas très optimiste, Luffy avait beau être un battant, il n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un qui se rétablissait de ce genre de blessures, peut-être serait-il l'exception à la règle. Law se pinça l'arrête du nez, décidément, il se posait beaucoup de questions ce jour là, il ne savait étrangement plus beaucoup de choses. Serai-ce parce qu'il venait de retrouver Tsumi et qu'il était donc distrait ?

Et bien, encore une question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponses... chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et vérifia que tout allait bien pour son patient. Après son « inspection » d'une bonne demi heure, il alla rejoindre son second dans la cabine de celui-ci. Bepo lisait tranquillement un bouquin policier et quand il vit son capitaine qui avait une mine épouvantable il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'il puisse venir s'y blottir. En effet, Law avait toujours aimé se servir de son second comme coussin et chauffage, surtout dans certains moments, comme par exemple quand il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. L'ours savait ça mais se taisait, ne posait aucunes questions, ne cherchait pas vraiment à l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes et c'est sa que Law appréciait tout particulièrement chez Bepo. Le capitaine des Hearts s'endormit assez rapidement, la tête pleine de pensées pour Tsumi et de souvenirs à ses côtés.

 _" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait bordel ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend d'aller comme sa voir un soldat de la marine ? Elle est complètement folle, elle le sait pourtant qu'elle est recherchée avec déjà une bonne prime. Si il comprend qui elle est c'est sur qu'on fera pas long feu, si elle se fait prendre, c'est tous les pirates du Hearts qui tombent et elle le sait très bien._

 _Dis donc Trafalgar, tu sais que je viens de réussir quelque chose d'exceptionnel ?_

 _De quoi tu parle ? D'avoir réussi à faire que le marine te reconnaisse pas ?!_

 _Non mieux. J'ai réussi à faire transparaître une émotion sur ton visage. Et sa, ça a pas de prix._

 _Elle me fit un grand sourire, avant de s'en aller rejoindre Bepo. Je suis vraiment dépité de cette fille mais en même temps, je n'arrive tellement à lui en vouloir. Je sais que je ne laisse que rarement passer mes sentiments, surtout au travers de mon visage, il n'y a que quand quelque chose m'amuse de manière un peu sadique que je montre quelque chose. Et elle, elle est quasiment aussi calme que moi mais toutes ses émotions sont visibles sur son visage. Juste en ce moment, je peux voir ses yeux briller à la vue du cadeau de Bepo, un nouveau livre pour sa bibliothèque et là maintenant qu'elle regarde Penguin et Shachi, je vois le petit sourire qu'elle fait à chaque fois qu'elle les trouvent idiots et « choux », comme elle dit, en même temps. Elle aimerait que je sois aussi lisible qu'elle, mais elle, elle n'as jamais eu à apprendre à mentir pour survivre, j'ai dû apprendre à le faire alors que je n'étais encore qu'un gosse, je suis devenu comme sa avec le temps. Et pourtant, quand elle ne regarde pas et que je l'observe, je peux sentir un léger sourire naître sur mes lèvres. "_

Eh capitaine !

Quoi Shachi ?

Law entrouvrit les yeux, insultant mentalement son ami. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne interrompre ce rêve/souvenir. C'était magique pour Law de se souvenir et de voire de nouveau ces images.

Eum et bien... Luffy est en phase de réveil et Tsumi hurle comme un diable depuis tout à l'heure mais elle ne me semble pas réveillée et personnellement je ne préfère pas entrer dans sa chambre. Pas encore.

Très bien, je vais aller la voir. Shachi, dit aux infirmières de s'occuper du réveil de Luffy et que j'arrive dès que possible.

Bien capitaine.

Le brun à casquette s'en alla précipitamment pour donner les ordres de son capitaine et ami tandis que Law soupira légèrement en se relevant. Bepo arrêta sa lecture et regarda son capitaine .

Tu veux que j'y aille Law ?

Comment ça ?

Je reformule, j'ai envie d'aller essayer de calmer Tsumi.

….

Le capitaine se leva et, une fois quasiment sorti, chuchota un petit « merci » à son ami. Il lui était très reconnaissant de l'aider pour Tsumi, surtout qu'il le faisait tout en faisant semblant de ne pas connaître les préoccupation de son capitaine. Et pourtant Law savait très bien que son second se rendait compte de ses problèmes actuels.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le premier et je m'en excuse mais si j'avais mis plus, je trouve que sa aurait été trop.

NB : Désolé pour les fautes qui peuvent se glisser dans mes textes sans que je ne m'en aperçoive forcément.

Tsumi se réveilla de son horrible cauchemar en hurlant. Il lui fallu une bonne minute pour se rappeler que non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la réalité, un souvenir trop récent. Ace était réellement mort et maintenant elle se trouvait à bord du sous-marin de Trafalgar Law. L'homme qui aurait pu les aider à sauver celui qu'elle aimait mais qui avait préféré se tourner les pouces en regardant ce qui se passait dehors. Les actions de ce foutu docteur la faisait bouillir de rage et son regard se fit extrêmement noir, comme si une crise de folie allait la reprendre. Cependant son regard se fit bien plus doux quand elle aperçue, caché dans un coin de la cabine, son ourson préféré. Le second du capitaine était enfin venu la voir et elle était contente de pouvoir enfin revoir la boule de poil géante.

\- Bepo !

\- Tsumi. Tu as fais un cauchemar.

La bleue ricana en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à son ours adoré. Bien sur qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, ce n'était que constatation de son ami à poil mais cela l'énervait quelque peu. À vrai dire, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la voit dans cet état, elle se sentait faible et pathétique quand on la voyait aussi mal en point qu'après un cauchemar. L'ours osa enfin s'approcher et s'assit près de Tsumi, sur son lit. Elle, elle décida d'enlever sa couette pour s'asseoir en tailleur au côté de celui qu'elle considérait encore comme son meilleur ami. Ce ne fut qu'en faisant sa qu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était qu'en culotte avec un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour elle. Tee-shirt qui, en le sentant un peu, était assurément à Trafalgar, elle connaissait son odeur par cœur bien qu'elle aurait aimée l'oublier pour de bon. Et, même si elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir prêté un tee-shirt, elle aurait préféré qu'il soit de quelqu'un d'autre et puis en plus, pourquoi ne portait-elle pas ses propres vêtements ? Bepo dû voir l'incompréhension sur le visage de son amie car il lui tendit les vêtements qu'elle portait en arrivant à bord du sous-marin. Elle lui chuchota un léger merci tout en se levant, dos à lui, pour pouvoir se changer. Elle savait que, de dos, il remarquerait son tatouage sur l'omoplate mais elle devait avouer préférait sa au fait qu'il voit sa poitrine sans rien dessus. En parlant de tatouage, elle regarda rapidement le haut de sa cuisse droite pour constater que l'emblème de son équipage n'y était plus. Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait laver, certainement Law, et qu'il était donc au courant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de véritable tatouage de l'emblème de l'équipage dont elle faisait partie, c'est à dire celui de feu Barbe-Blanche. Une fois bien habillée et chaussée, elle se tourna pour faire face à Bepo, assez en colère qu'on lui ai enlevé sa marque sans rien demander. Et encore une fois, son ami à poil sembla comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait car il prit soudain la parole :

\- Le capitaine a dû t'enlever tes vêtements pour pouvoir te soigner, sa le gênait. Et comme tu le sais, nous devons toujours faire une toilette avant l'intervention, il s'en est occupé sachant que tu n'aurais pas appréciée que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.

\- ….

\- Oh et tiens, c'est pour refaire ta marque sur ta cuisse.

Bepo lui tendait une sorte de marqueur bleu et Tsumi le remercia intérieurement en le lui prenant des pâtes. Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre s'apercevait de sa supercherie, elle ne ferait pas vraiment de vieux os. Sans réel tatouage, elle n'appartenait pas vraiment à l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche et était donc plus vulnérable, malgré l'emblème différent qui trônait, quand à lui, réellement sur son omoplate. Elle se rasseyait pour pouvoir dessiner tranquillement l'emblème de feu son capitaine tout en laissant échapper quelques larmes. Son capitaine et son amour venaient de mourir à Marineford, durant la guerre au sommet. Et bien qu'elle soit actuellement à bord du Polar Tang, elle se sentait affreusement seule après cette bataille sanglante. Quand la marque bleue fut complètement « réapparue » sur la haut de sa cuisse, la jeune femme sécha ses larmes et se tourna de nouveau vers son ami de jeunesse. Il avait bien grandit et changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il y avait 4 ans de ça. Déjà quatre ans qu'elle avait quittée cet équipage, son premier vrai équipage. Elle avait grandit avec eux, avec Law, Bepo, Penguin et Shachi. Elles les connaissaient par cœur et pourtant tout avait si rapidement changé entre eux quand elle avait choisi de quitter l'équipage. Mais elle trouvait sa trop pesant d'être toujours enfermées aux côtés de Trafalgar Law, le garçon qu'elle avait aimée et qui ne l'avait jamais aimé en retour. Un jour, elle n'en pouvait simplement plus, elle avait préféré partir loin de lui pour ne plus y penser, pour pouvoir l'oublier, oublier leurs instants ensemble. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire semblant de ne ressentir que de l'amitié pour celui qu'elle connaissait depuis ses huit ans. Elle se souvient même encore de sa première impression, elle le trouvait complètement idiot et pensait qu'elle le haïrait tout du long de leurs misérables vies. Et pourtant, les années avaient passées et elle était tombée sous son charme jusqu'à ce briser elle même le cœur. Puis elle avait rencontrée Ace peu après son départ de l'équipage. Il n'était pas encore dans l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, il était son propre capitaine, comme quoi elle craquait plutôt facilement pour les capitaines d'équipage. Cette pensée la fit rire doucement.

\- Dis, Tsumi, tu as faim ?

\- Oui mais... Je ne pense pas être bien accueillie si je vais dans la salle à manger. Non ?

\- C'est vrai. Sinon on peut aller juste dans les cuisines ! Penguin et Shachi ont une autre corvée aujourd'hui !

\- Très bien boule de poil, allons simplement en cuisine.

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire tandis que l'ours s'excusait d'un air déprimé. Cela avait toujours fait rire Tsumi, cette manie de s'excuser dès qu'on lui disait un truc sur sa condition d'ours ou d'ours parlant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris non plus.

\- Arrête donc de t'excuser comme sa boule de poil !

La dîtes boule de poil s'excusa une nouvelle fois ce qui donna un éclat de rire provenant de la jeune femme. Elle lui prit la pâte en se levant histoire de sa dépêcher d'aller en cuisine, c'est vrai qu'elle avait vraiment faim. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où elle avait mangé quelque chose. Sa devait être un peu avant la guerre au sommet, pour éviter de tomber de fatigue et de faim en plein milieu du combat contre la marine. Son sourire retomba quelque peu, mais elle se reprit assez vite ne voulant pas que son ami s'inquiète encore plus pour elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Law venait de rendormir Luffy pour que celui-ci guérisse au mieux, réveillé, le garçon élastique n'aurait fait qu'aggraver son cas et, en tant que médecin, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa. Il prenait maintenant le chemin de la cabine de Tsumi, il voulait voir comment elle se portait, si son second avait réussi à calmer le cauchemar qu'elle faisait. En fait, en y réfléchissant, il voulait simplement juste la voir. Il voulait être l'épaule sur laquelle elle pourrait pleurer, il voulait redevenir aussi proche d'elle qu'avant. Pourtant, il savait que ce ne serait pas possible, il n'avait jamais répondu à ses avances quand elle faisait partie de l'équipage. Mais il avait ses raisons pour sa, il l'avait aimé et l'aimait toujours mais une chose l'empêchait d'être avec elle, il lui faudrait d'abord régler une histoire importante qui faisait partie de leur vie à tous les deux. Elle était partie de l'équipage à cause de sa, à cause de lui et sa lui broyait le cœur de savoir qu'il était en parti responsable du cœur brisé de la bleue. Le capitaine des Heart était presque arrivé à la chambre de la femme qu'il aimait quand il entendit un rire cristallin, son rire à elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ce rire si doux, si beau à ses oreilles. Il la vit sortir de sa chambre, main dans la pâte avec Bepo. Il put voir son magnifique sourire pendant une fraction de seconde, cette vision lui fit chaud au cœur. Il fut presque jaloux de son second, lui avait le droit de la toucher, de voir son sourire et d'entendre son rire, surtout qu'elle avait remis ses propres vêtements. Il aimait bien la voir dans son petit short mais il trouvait que son tee-shirt lui allait bien mieux que la tenue qu'elle portait actuellement. Piqué par la curiosité, Law décida de suivre son second et la jeune femme qu'il aimait pour voir où ils allaient et ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais c'était comme si une force supérieure le forçait à bouger, il ne pouvait pas résister ou en tout cas il ne voulait pas résister à cette force qui le faisait la suivre. Les seules choses qu'il savait d'elle depuis qu'elle les avait quittés c'était qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche et qu'elle était avec Ace aux poings ardents, le frère de Luffy. Mais maintenant que son petit-ami et l'empereur était mort, qu'allait-elle faire ? Il espérait vraiment qu'elle décide de rester avec eux, faire de nouveau parti de cet équipage. Mais il la connaissait et savait que le second de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, Marco le phénix, était bien vivant donc qu'elle voudrait absolument le retrouver. Pourtant elle ne portait même pas de véritable emblème de cet équipage, il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à rester avec ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas contrairement à eux. Si seulement leur passé c'était déroulé différemment. Tout serai beaucoup plus simple pour lui autant que pour elle. Ils pourraient être ensemble, mais peut-être qu'ils ne se seraient jamais aimés dans des conditions différentes. Personne ne pouvait le savoir, pas même quelqu'un avec un fluide de l'observation extrêmement élevé. Plongé dans ses pensées, le capitaine du Polar Tang n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était entré, par automatisme, dans la cuisine à la suite de Bepo et Tsumi. Ces deux dernier le regardaient donc assez étrangement, ils n'avaient pas remarqués qu'il les suivait, il était donc possible qu'ils soient étonnés de le voir entrer dans la même pièce qu'eux aussi rapidement après leur propre arrivée. Lui ne fut pas étonné, il est vrai qu'il se doutait que sa protégée mourrait de faim après tout ce temps passé sans rien avaler.

\- Capitaine ? Que fais tu là ?

\- Je... je... je cherche Penguin et Shachi.

\- Mais... Ils sont de corvée ménage des salles d'opérations.

\- Merci Bepo. Tsumi, tu peux manger tout ce qu'il te plaît ici.

Law s'en alla rapidement de la pièce, quel imbécile il avait été. Il n'avait pas su être concentré, ce qui lui arrivait souvent avec elle dans les parages. Et quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il donne comme excuse qu'il cherchait ces deux imbéciles ? Bien sur qu'il se souvenait à quelle corvée il les avait assignés et pourtant, il c'était servi d'eux comme excuse. Il se sentait vraiment idiot de s'être laissé distraire à ce point, il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne et vite. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et respira un grand coup avant de décider de retourner à sa cabine, là bas il réussirait certainement à se détendre ou en tout cas à éviter d'être trop déconcentré par la simple pensée de la belle bleutée. Il était presque collé aux parois d'acier pour rejoindre sa cabine, il voulait rebrouser chemin et retourner dans la cuisine pour pouvoir lui parler, la voir, la toucher. Mais une part de lui ne le voulait pas, il ne fallait pas, il ne pouvait pas être déconcentré à ce point, il avait une « mission » à terminer. Arrivé dan sa cabine, il se mit directement à son bureau et sortit tous les documents parlant de Doflamingo qu'il possédait. Il se devait vraiment d'anéantir cet homme qui l'avait détruit lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin pleurnichard, il devait venger son mentor, Corazon deuxième du nom, Don Quichotte allait le venger et avait déjà un plan pour réussir à faire tomber Doflamingo de son trône. S'il avait sauver Luffy au chapeau de paille, ce n'était pas un hasard, ni de l'amitié, le garçon lui serait redevable et pourrait ensuite l'aider à renverser le grand corsaire. Mais pour ça, il lui faudrait être plus influent. Law avait déjà prévu d'«offrir» des centaines de cœurs de pirates à la marine pour être nommé grand corsaire, ainsi, au même titre que son ennemi, il pourrait se rapprocher de son objectif. Pour ça il ne devra pas aller directement dans le nouveau monde mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, pas si ça lui permettait de pouvoir enfin venger Corazon. Il se demanda d'un coup si Tsumi ne voudrait pas s'allier à lui pour ce combat, après tout elle aussi avait des choses à repprocher à Doflamingo. Il secoua sa tête, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'implique dans cette bataille. Il trouvait que ce n'était qu'à lui de régler tout ça.

\- Capitaine ! Capitaine !

\- Quoi Ikakku ?

\- Juste pour vous prévenir, on est bientôt arrivé sur l'ile des femmes.

\- Très bien. On va commencer à remonter dans ce cas. Que tout le monde aille à son poste.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'en aller et de laisser le capitaine seul. Ils allaient arriver, ce qui signifiait que Tsumi devrait bientôt prendre une décision, rester à bord du Polar Tang ou bien aller sur l'île dirigée par le grand corsaire Boa Hancock. Rien qu'y penser lui faisait mal au cœur, il la connaissait, il savait qu'elle resterait à terre puis ferait tout pour rejoindre son équipage. Il lui poserait tout de même la question, peut-être allait elle l'étonner, il ne pouvait vraiment savoir avant qu'elle ne lui donne sa réponse. Il rangea tous les papiers étalés sur son bureau avant de prendre son nodachi et de sortir de sa cabine. Il allait maintenant faire un tour du sous-marin pour vérifier que les membres de son équipage étaient bien à leur postes pour les faire remonter à la surface. Il voulait aussi savoir si Tsumi était encore avec bepo ou si elle était retournée dans sa cabine. Et en faisant sa ronde il arriva enfin à canaliser de nouveau ses émotions et à paraître le plus neutre possible. En passant près des cuisine il put remarquer que sa belle ne s'y trouvait plus, il n'y avait plus que le cuisinier. Il se douta fortement qu'elle était donc retournée dans sa cabine car il l'imaginait mal rester avec Bepo puisqu'il se trouvait certainement avec Shachi et Penguin et qu'elle semblait ne pas vouloir voir l'équipage et plus particulièrement ces deux là. Après tout, elle devait se douter du mal qu'elle leur avait fait en fuyant le sous-marin pour aller avec un autre équipage. Ils avaient tous soufferts mais c'étaient les deux idiots qui avaient le plus montrés leur souffrance. Elle était comme une sœur pour eux et la perdre du jour au lendemain les avaient brisés jusqu'au plus profond de leur être. Surtout qu'eux ne savaient pas pourquoi elle c'était enfuie, lui et Bepo se doutaient bien que c'était par rapport aux sentiments sois disant non partagés de Law pour elle, mais les deux autres n'en savaient rien et étaient donc détruits de ne pas connaître les raisons de son départ. Law se souvenait très bien de leurs pleurs à longueur de journées et de nuits, ils ne dormaient presque plus à cette époque. Il se souvenaient des cernes monstrueuses qui ornaient leurs yeux habituellement rieurs. Law s'était senti extrèmement mal pour ses amis même si il ne l'avait montré, il avait préféré laisser passer et attendre que ses compagnons aillent mieux. Mais après coup, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû s'en meler, peut-être que si il les avaient aider à aller mieux il ne la haïrait pas autant. Maintenant, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient aller la voir même lorsqu'elle était endormie. Le capitaine décida de rejoindre ses trois comparses histoire de voir avec Bepo comment ce passait le remontée vers l'île des femmes. La fameuse où il leur faudrait faire très attention, les hommes étant interdit là bas, les femmes voudraient certainement essayer de les tuer tellement leur règle était extrème.


End file.
